SORRY NOT SORRY
by taekill-dy
Summary: Kisah seorang guru yang berjuang untuk menegakkan keadilan dikalangan murid-murid tertindas Yayasan Tinodore perbatasan Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan


**Sorry, Not sorry**

 **CAST : Taekook**

 **Rating : General**

 **Genre : Hurt, Family**

 **I**

 **I**

Pengantin Terindah

.

.

Seoul 2002

Dirumah besar disebuah ruangan terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang wanita itu divonis dokter jatuh sakit akibat kebanyakan pikiran aka stress. Dia akui dirinya memang terlalu banyak berpikir, berpikir akan kondisi putra tunggal mereka, sudah 3 tahun berlalu bahkan anak itu tidak pernah memberikan kabar sedikitpun tidak jelas dirinya masih hidup atau mati.

" Kenapa kau menangis begitu?, aku sudah mengirimkan surat lebih dari 10 kali ke alamat yang ditinggalkannya" ucap pria berjas elegan yang berdiri disamping ranjang sang wanita.

" Ibu mana yang tidak kepikiran akan putra tunggalnya, bahkan sekarang calon menantu kesayanganku sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan pria asing, aku sangat terluka, anak bodoh itu benar-benar..

AA...A..

"Kepalaku pusing lagi" rintihnya sang suami hanya menggeleng akan sikap keras kepala istrinya, bagaimana tidak putranya juga sama dia mendapakatkannya dari sang omma.

.

.

Di stasiun Busan

" Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Ucap pria berhidung mancung itu. Gadis berwajah dingin itu hanya mengangguk, Kim Taehyung menaiki kereta api sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Seulgi karena dia baru mendapat kabar jika ommanya sedang sakit.

.

.

 **Gedung Nampyeon**

Diruangan serba putih yang dihiasi dengan susunan mawar putih yang indah seorang gadis cantik yang duduk didepan kaca hias. Berita hari ini di Seoul adalah mengenai hari pernikahan dari seorang putri konglomerat dengan pejabat pemerintahan Seoul. Pengantin yang seharusnya berbahagia dihari pernikahannya namun tidak dengan gadis itu dia hanya menatap cermin nanar tidak peduli dengan tata rias yang membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin indah.

Dari balik kaca terlihat seorang wanita elegan bergaun hitam dia menghela nafas berat memandangi sang pengantin yang termenung.

" Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum sedikit putriku, 2 jam lagi pernikahanmu akan diselenggarakan" Bentak wanita itu yang statusnya merupakan omma sang pengantin. Gadis itu hanya diam tak merespon sang omma.

.

.

" OMMA.. AKU PULANGG!" Teriaknya berlari kedalam rumah.

Diruangan itu wanita yang kenal betul dengan suara ini, suara putra tunggalnya. "ANAKKU KEMBALII" Sambil menerjang bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Para dokter, suster dan suaminya yang ada diruangan itu terkejut melihat pasien yang langsung sembuh hanya karena mendengar suara anaknya.

" Kim Taehyungkuuu~~" Pria itu langsung memeluk ommanya yang saat ini sedang menangis haru akhirnya putranya datang juga, rasa sakit dibadannya hilang begitu saja melihat senyum kotak bahagia yang terpampang diwajah anaknya.

Para dokter dan suster senang lalu pamit karena memang kondisi pasien sudah membaik. Anggota keluarga itu kini berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Omma.. aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku harus kembali" tutur sang anak. Wanita itu mulai sedih bahkan belum sempat 1 jam tinggal anaknya sudah harus kembali apa dia tidak merindukan appa dan ommanya. Sang omma menatap mata sang anak lalu tersenyum inilah hal yang harus dilakukannya diawal bukan malah membentak anaknya akan ambisinya yang mulia, wanita itu mengangguk sambil mengelus rambut sang anak.

Sebelum sempat beranjak keluar..

" Itu.. Irene..

Ucapan omma terputus saat anaknya tersenyum lebar dan menoleh kearahnya.

" Aku tahu.. pernikahannya bisa gagal jika aku kesana, aku pergi annyoeng appa.. Omma".

.

.

Pengantin itu terisak dia membenci situasi ini.

"UUGG" melemparkan bucket bunga mawar putih yang barusan diberikan sang bridesmaid padanya.

"IRENE!" Bentak sang omma karena sudah muak akan sikap putrinya sangat aneh sedari tadi tidak tahu apa yang menjanggal dihati anaknya. Pengantin pria sudah dalam perjalanan namun hati anaknya masih kalang kabut.

 _ **Aku ingin.. disaat aku memakai gaun pernikahanku**_

 _ **Aku ingin kau melihatku**_

 _ **Dan berkata aku gadis tercantik dihari itu**_

 _ **Kau mau berjanji , Kim Taehyung?"**_

" _ **Aku berjanji gadisku~~"**_

Kini gadis itu terlihat rapuh, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya hingga membuat blash on diwajahnya menjadi pudar.

" Dia berjanji omma.. dia akan melihatku memakai gaun pengantin.. "

"Dia berjanji.. mengatakan aku gadis tercantik.."

" tapi dia bahkan tidak ada.."

"dia pembohong.. aku benciii!"

Sang omma bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang diderita putrinya, gadis itu benar-benar sangat mencintai pria yang dengan mudahnya mencampakkan putrinya bahkan kini bayangannya masih datang dan mengganggu di hari kebahagiaan putrinya.

" Sayang .. lupakan dia.. jangan permalukan keluarga kita, setidaknya jangan permalukan Yunho dia tidak tahu apa-apa sayang" Sang omma mencoba memberi penjelasan jika sebentar lagi putrinya itu akan berstatus menjadi istri dari seorang pejabat pemerintahan Seoul.

" Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu jika Kim Taehyung masih hidup atau tidak, orangtuanya sendiri jatuh sa...

Tiba-tiba

"IRENE..KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Seseorang mendorong pintu ternyata itu adalah joy sahabat irene dia terlihat lelah sehabis berlari kencang.

"Irenehh.. K-Kim Taehyung kembalii,.." Ucapnya. Irene terkejut tidak percaya. Dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memperjelas ucapan Joy.

"Iya.. appaku dokter pribadi ommanya, dia bilang dia melihatnya sendiri, dia kembalii..." ucap Joy bersemangat tapi Irene lah yang kali ini yang paling bersemangat.

Gadis itu berlari keluar dari ruangannya sambil menjinjing selayarnya yang menyeret-nyeret lantai.

"i-iRE..." Sang omma hanya menghela nafas percuma dihentikan juga anaknya tidak akan mau.

Semua para tamu dibuatnya terkejut melihat sang pengantin yang berlari dengan kaki ayam keluar dari gedung.

"P-pengantin wanitanya mau kemana?" ucap orang-orang. Sang appa menatap sang istri yang berdiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang-orang cukup dekat jarak dari tempat pernikahannya kerumah Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung!" Teriak gadis itu dari pagar, namun yang keluar hanya wanita paruh baya yang sedang memegang sebuah poto.

"I-Irene.. k-kenapa kau disini sayang, ini kan hari pernikahanmu?"

"Omonim.. dimana Taehyung?, aku harus bertemu dengannya" sang wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng pertanda taehyung sudah tidak ada disana. Taehyung sudah pergi 1 jam yang lalu ke stasiun.

.

.

Namun gadis itu tak berhenti dia masih terus berjuang meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil, air mata semakin mengalir deras apa janji yang diucapkan taehyung saat dia memakai gaun pengantin hanya tinggal omong kosong belaka?.

Sang taksi menurunkannya didepan stasiun.

Semua orang-orang menatap kearah gadis cantik yang memakai gaun pengantin itu bahkan cukup banyak yang mengenal wajahnya karena dia seorang anak konglomerat terkenal lalu mendatangi resepsionis.

" Keh-kereta api menuju busan apa sudah berangkath?" ucapnya terengah-engah.

"Sudah berangkat 30 menit yang lalu nona, tapi kereta berikutnya akan segera datang" ucap sang resepsionis, gadis itu menggangguk pertanda mengerti matanya sudah memerah, pengejaran gegabah yang sangat sia-sia. Kini upacara pernikahannya sudah akan dimulai dalam waktu 10 menit lagi. Apa dia akan kembali dengan tangan kosong? Kim Taehyung benar-benar sudah tidak ada. Berjalan sambil menunduk menahan isakannya pengantin termalang didunia itulah dirinya.

.

.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakanmu cantik, kau saja terus menangis cengeng seperti itu" ucap seseorang.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, suara itu benar-benar yang selalu mengisi hatinya, wajah bodoh itu namun terkesan masih tampan, senyuman kotak jelek itu yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya, lelaki itu mendekat kemudian mengusap air mata dipipi sang gadis, jemari besar yang dulunya selalu membelai pipinya manja.

"A-aku bencii.. kau membuatku gila.. aku benci..benci.. hikk hikks" Menangis sambil memukuli dada sang pria dan pada akhirnya dada bidang itu menjadi sandaran akan kerapuhannya.

"Irene bodoh... pengantin yang rela kabur di hari pernikahannya hanya untuk mengejar mantannya? Itulah irene bodoh" sambil mengusap pelan pundak sang gadis.

" Kau gadis tercantik hari ini diseluruh dunia IM IRENE" Tambah Kim Taehyung yang membuat rona merah dipipi gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum dia sangat bahagia akhirnya taehyung bisa melihatnya memakai gaun pengantinnya dan janji yang telah mereka ikat saat 4 tahun yang lalu kini sudah lunas terbayar.

" Semangat akan impianmu, bodoh" ucap gadis itu tulus kata-kata yang harusnya diucapkannya 3 tahun yang lalu dibawah pohon kota.

Kata dukungan untuk perjuangan sang kekasih namun kini zaman sudah berbeda dalam hitungan menit dia akan menjadi istri orang lain dan suatu hari nanti sang mantan terindah juga akan menjadi milik orang lain disisinya melambaikan tangan kepada pria tinggi yang kini sudah masuk kedalam kereta.

.

.

Sementara didalam gedung~

Sang omma sudah cukup panik, pengantin pria sudah datang, pak pendeta, juga para tamu yang sudah lama menunggu, 30 menit lebih pengantin wanita belum juga datang. Joy merasa bersalah karena telah memberitahukan Irene jika taehyung telah kembali bagaimana kalau Irene ikut kabur bersama taehyung bisa-bisa dia akan dipenjarakan oleh omma Irene.

 **"MAAF TERLAMBAT!"**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang menoleh kearah suara itu, itu adalah sang pengantin wanita dia sudah kembali dengan senyuman indah diwajahnya berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju sang calon suami.

Sang omma tersenyum bangga syukurlah putrinya sudah menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya dengan baik dan dia kembali. Upacara pernikahanpun dilangsungkan seluruh orang bertepuk tangan memberi selamat pada pasangan baru yang sudah resmi.

.

.

Pria tampan itu kini tengah sampai didepan gerbang yayasan.

Hari yang penuh berkah karena sang omma sudah sembuh dari sakitnya dan kabar baiknya dia sudah merestui karir sang anak, begitu juga dengan sang mantan yang berbahagia dengan hari pernikahannya dan kata-kata yang dibutuhkan taehyung selama ini dukungan dari dirinya ditambah lagi ini adalah hari kelulusan murid kelas senior.

.

.

 **"SASANGNIMM!"**

Kim taehyung menoleh kesumber suara yang sudah mulai dewasa itu adalah Joen Jungkook kini usianya sudah genap 8 tahun langkah kaki yang mulai bertumbuh berlari kearahnya.

" Sasangnim dari mana saja? tidak kelihatan kuki cari-cari, pokoknya sasangnim jangan menghilang lagi, kalau tidak kuki marah sama sasangnim" Anak kecil yang begitu bawel dengan seribu pertanyaan disertai nasehat dan ancaman kecil cukup membuat Taehyung terkekeh, tangan besar menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan berjalan menuju anak-anak yang sedang merayakan hari kelulusannya.

.

.


End file.
